Takeru Shiba
is of the Shinkengers. He is a young man descended from feudal lords, referred to by his vassals and servants as . Biography Shinkenger He was raised since childhood by Hikoma Kusakabe to act the role of the 18th head of the Shiba line after his father gave him the Shishi Origami. His upbringing made him create a facade to look very arrogant and proud to others, claiming none can match his strength and greatness while keeping his cool in any situation. Though he was reluctant to have the vassals fight by his side, as he wanted no one else to bear the burden, he allowed their involvement after giving them the choice to turn back or become Shinkengers out of want rather than need, as long they are willing to finish their mission to the last detail. By the time Genta arrives, Takeru's facade is revealed as he now questions himself of how it makes him strong along with learning he shares similar attributes with Juzo before defeating him. While at times it may not seem like it, Takeru cares a lot about his vassals and when Genta arrives, he becomes more open with them. However, in a fight against Juzo, it is revealed that Takeru started to value his life more which, in Juzo's words, makes him weaker and makes Takeru doubt himself. After Takeru is injured and taken down by Ayakashi Yomotsugari's Onibidama, Kaoru Shiba, the true eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan, appears and reveals herself as the real Shinken Red, thus exposing Takeru as a kagemusha. It is revealed that the previous Shinken Red could not defeat Dokoku and his army, and decided to leave the task to the next generation. In order to hide the previous lord's unborn daughter, Hikoma Kusakabe recruited Takeru, who was never a samurai but had great fighting abilities and possessed enormous Mojikara, to pose as the eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan in order to hold Kaoru's pursuers at bay. After Kaoru's failed attempt to seal away Dokoku with the sealing character, she resigned as the 18th head and adopted Takeru as her son, which made him the 19th head and therefore allowing him to continue as Shinken Red once more. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger Takeru arrived to help Alata face an army of Nanashi after listening to the hidden Gedoushuu alarm. Takeru and Alata quickly formed their friendship as both have the same mission to protect Earth. Alata took Takeru to Amachi's residence, only to find Takeru's kuroko making a mess unintentionally by preparing a seat for him. Embarrassed, Takeru told them that he didn't need that. After discussing what's going on, Takeru and Hikoma called for his retainers, with Ryunosuke arrived first. However, Ryunosuke fought with Agri because he thought that Agri had been rude to Takeru, getting further upset after Hyde made the Goseigers cosplay as Sengoku period samurai which made Ryunosuke think that they were mocking them. After Hikoma received a call about another attack Takeru, Ryunosuke and the Goseigers went to the battlefield. Chiaki later arrived during the middle of the fight. However, things were not so helpful after Brajira as Bloodbath Brajira arrived and baited Takeru as Super Shinken Red to clash against him. The true intention of the commotion was in fact, to kidnap Takeru. Takeru later met his teammates, with the exception of Genta. But Takeru had been brainwashed and transformed into Gedou Shinken Red, wiping out the Goseigers alongside his own team. Before his own team could be killed Alata, as Gosei Red, took the damage instead and received a critical injury by protecting them. Fortunately, Genta and Gosei Knight arrived to stop Takeru with the unintentional combination of Mojikara amd Tensou attacks. Later, Brajira took Takeru to open the seal of Gosei World so he could send the sea of Sanzu River to destroy Gosei World. But he was held up by the Goseigers (excluding Alata and Gosei Knight, who was blown away during his attempt to stop Brajira as Groundion) and Shinkengers (excluding Genta who was busy taking care of the injured Alata) and permanently freed from Brajira's brainwash thanks to the recovered Alata (later joining before the team was about to be finished) with the fire Mojikara-enhanced Tensou attack that he temporarily obtained from Kaoru. Takeru then joined forces with his team, the Goseigers and Gosei Knight to defeat Brajira. Gokaiger Legend War Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Takeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. Takeru was the one of the first Super Sentai Reds seen engaging a Gormin and Sugormin group. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack invasion, Marvelous released the Ranger Keys/powers back to their original owners, resulting in Takeru and his team getting their powers bTrivia Trivia *He is the Sentai counterpart of Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger. Category:Characters hailing from the Super Sentai Universe Category:Samurai Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Tokusatsu